In a UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) network, long-term evolution (LTE) is under study for the purposes of further increasing high-speed data rates, providing low delay, and so on (non-patent literature 1). In LTE, as multiple access schemes, a scheme based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the downlink, and a scheme based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used on the uplink.
Also, successor systems of LTE (referred to as, for example, “LTE-Advanced” or “LTE enhancement” (hereinafter referred to as “LTE-A”)) are under study for the purposes of further broadbandization and increased speed beyond LTE. In LTE-A (Rel-10), carrier aggregation, which groups a plurality of component carriers (CCs), where the system band of the LTE system is one unit, for broadbandization, is used. Also, in LTE-A, a HetNet (Heterogeneous Network) configuration to use an interference coordination technique (eICIC: enhanced Inter-Cell Interference Coordination) is under study.